<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Started with a Dream by KaytheJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065119">It Started with a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay'>KaytheJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After the End [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley celebrate their ten-year wedding anniversary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After the End [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Started with a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea stems from something GothRockFairy requested of me, though it kind of spiraled out of and into something completely different from her original idea. I'm still going to give her credit for the idea though because, without her, this fic never would have been written to begin with. I really hope you enjoy this little hit of a lot of fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and there was a sort of magical feeling over the entire day. Aziraphale rolled over and saw that Crowley was already awake and smiling at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Today’s the day,” Crowley murmured. “Our baby boy is getting </span>
  </em>
  <span>married.</span>
  <em>
    <span>” Aziraphale smiled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.” he shook his head. “It feels as though only yesterday we were changing his diapers and now we’re sending him off with his new life.” Aziraphale sighed happily. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This had been a long time coming, he knew it too. He was just in awe that it had finally come across to being that time already. To him, Eden was nothing more than a baby boy still, yet he was off ready to get married. There was a knock at the door. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mama? Dad?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come in,” Crowley said. The door opened revealing a young girl that Aziraphale recognized as their daughter Agnes. Her red hair was long and beautiful. Aziraphale smiled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning, dearest,” Aziraphale said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I made everyone breakfast,” she said. “Everyone else has already been up, but we all thought that you should get some sleep, so I decided to bring it up to you. Well, we did.” A young man popped his head around the corner and something in Aziraphale’s mind told him that this was their Arthur. Both of the children were carrying trays adorned with all kinds of food. The two of them walked in and handed the trays to their parents. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The dream cut to the next part. They were downstairs. They were waiting for Eden. A few moments later, he appeared. Aziraphale felt tears burn his eyes. His little baby was all grown up. His blond curls were unruly as per usual, but somehow it looked like it was on purpose today. He was wearing a simple black tux with a dark red bowtie. He gave a spin. He was smiling like no other. Aziraphale knew exactly how he was feeling, thinking back to how he’d felt on the day he and Crowley made it official. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale?” Crowley was shaking the angel awake. “Aziraphale, what’s wrong?” Aziraphale smiled up to Crowley and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing darling,” Aziraphale said. “I was just having a dream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were getting pretty emotional about it,” Crowley said. “Crying and things. What were you dreaming about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eden getting married,” Aziraphale said. “Oh, you should have seen how lovely he looked! And how grown Agnes and Arthur were.” Aziraphale smiled. “Not that I’m wishing their time away, but they all looked so happy and lovely. Reminded me of our special day.” Crowley kissed the top of Aziraphale’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of which,” Crowley said. “Happy ten years, my dear.” He reached over and pulled a box of chocolates from Aziraphale’s favorite place out of the drawer. Aziraphale smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The happiest of ten years,” Aziraphale whispered back. “Oh, this is just lovely, thank you.” He lifted the lid and took one out. He closed his eyes to savor it. His eyes went wide as he was suddenly hit with a realization. “Lord, is that today?” He grabbed his phone and looked at the date. “Oh, Crowley, I am so sorry, I completely forgot.” Crowley kissed the angel’s temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright,” Crowley said. “I’ve made plans for us anyway. Nonna is going to take the kids for the day. She’ll be here in,” he rolled over and grabbed his own phone, “about an hour.”  He smiled. “Thought you could use a day for yourself. Or rather, we could use a day to ourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds lovely, my dear,” Aziraphale said. “I suppose we ought to get up and get the kids ready then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we must.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them headed for Eden’s room. He was usually the easier of the children to get ready. Besides, he was usually awake at this time anyway. Aziraphale headed to the closet to pick out his outfit for the day while Crowley woke him up and took him to the bathroom for a quick bath. Aziraphale decided on a pair of jeans with a light blue button-down with little white whales on it. As soon as he was dressed, the three of them headed to the twins’ room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them were already standing in their cribs, yelling across the room at each other in a language only they could understand. Aziraphale smiled as he went for Agnes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, it’s time for a nappy change, isn’t it?” Aziraphale asked her. He changed her diaper and put her in an adorable little outfit and handed Crowley the outfit that they’d bought for Arthur to coordinate with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at the two of you, looking all snazzy,” Crowley said with a smile. He blew a raspberry on Arthur’s cheek to get him to laugh. They put the twins in the little play area they had set up in the living room. Crowley insisted on packing the kids’ Nonna bag by himself, so Aziraphale headed to the living room to sit on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama! Wanna hear my new song?” Eden asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” Aziraphale said. Eden smiled and sat behind his little drum set. He began hitting the drums in a fashion that sounded random to Aziraphale, but Eden looked like he was thinking hard about what he was doing. Once he was finished, he launched himself into Azirpahale’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it?” Aziraphale smiled and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do so well with that,” Aziraphale said. He would always encourage whatever interested his children. At least, as long as that interest didn’t hurt anyone else. “I think you could be a professional if you wanted to. Be a drummer in a real band.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like Queen?” Eden asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um . . . sure,” Aziraphale said, “like Queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Nonna showed up just as she’d said she would. Crowley helped her get the bags to the car. Aziraphale didn’t know why there were that many bags for just one day, though he wasn’t about to question Crowley. He was the one with the plan, after all. Perhaps saying that it was just for the day had been a ruse to cover up something else. He couldn’t be sure and he wouldn’t be sure until Crowley told him. They got the kids all snapped into the seats that Nonna had bought for them and waved by the door as Shadwell pulled out of the driveway. Once they were out of sight, Aziraphale turned back towards Crowley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what is the plan for the day?” Aziraphale asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just you wait and see,” Crowley said. “Let’s go get dressed and see where the day takes us.” The two of them went back inside. Aziraphale, being too anxious to start the day, decided to use a miracle to get himself put into place. Crowley, being the demon that he was knowing Aziraphale wanted to get on with the day, decided to tease the angel a little bit. He took an hour-long shower and spent thirty minutes picking between which combination of his black shirts, black jackets, and black pants he was going to wear. Aziraphale tried to hide his frustration, but Crowley could see right through it. Once he was done messing about, he smiled at the angel. “Alright, are you ready for today’s activities?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first stop was a local breakfast place. It wasn’t anything too spectacular, but it was a place the two of them had enjoyed together since they first moved into their home. Visits had become less and less frequent since the twins’ arrival, and Crowley felt it was time for them to stop in again. Despite all the time that had passed, all of the waitresses still knew them and remembered their usual order, putting it in the kitchen as soon as they saw the pair walk in. They settled the two of them into a booth and took turns talking to them to catch up. Aziraphale always enjoyed talking to the humans, so he really didn’t mind the “interuption” to their breakfast. As for Crowley, the “interuption” was something he was expecting to get and part of the reason why he’d selected the place to begin with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing on Crowley’s list wasn’t a destination exactly. He was just itching to get the  Bentley out for the first time in a while, so he decided that the two of them were going to drive around for an hour or so with no  particular destination, just so he could feel her wheel under his fingers again. The two of them talked the entire time, though not about anything in particular. Some of it was talking about old memories. Some things they couldn’t talk about around the children for one reason or another. Giving them the space to be just Aziraphale and Crowley, not parents of Eden, Agnes, and Arthur. Not that they didn’t enjoy being parents, it just took up so much of their time that they didn’t have time to just be themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For lunch, they stopped for a picnic in St. James’s Park. Crowley wanted to feed the ducks, and it had been quite some time since they’d paid a visit to their old meeting spot. It was just for old time’s sake, but that place would always feel special to him, even if they no longer used it for their secret meetings. After they were done there, Crowley insisted on heading back to the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out a suit he’d had for years. It was the one that he’d worn to their wedding, but no where else because he wanted to keep it sacred. He had been the one to wear white because he felt it ironic if the demon would be the one to wear the color meant to signify purity, though the suit did have black accents. He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if we were to get all dressed up in our wedding gear?” Crowley asked. “Just for the fun of it, and no particular reason at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could try,” Aziraphale said. “Though I’ve had three babies since getting married and I’m not sure that the suit would even fit anymore. I haven’t been able to lose the weight since.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hogwash,” Crowley said, “you’re an angel, you can miracle it to fit.” Crowley wasn’t going to admit that he’d already done that specifically to make the angel feel special. He knew that if the angel could get into the suit without a miracle (that he knew about) he might start feeling a little bit better about not having lost the baby weight (that Crowley didn’t mind at all).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right,” Aziraphale said. He headed to his side of the closet and pulled out his suit. “It isn’t going to hurt anything, and it is a special occasion. You only celebrate ten years once.” He kissed the demon and disappeared into the bathroom to change into the suit, expecting that Crowley would change in the bedroom while he was gone so they both could have a special reveal when they came out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale knew that he could have just used a miracle to get it on, but there was something special about using the human way to put on a suit that meant so much to him. He carefully lifted the pants and smiled at them. So much had changed in their lives since the last time he’d put them on ten years ago. Things that he never thought would be possible. They had children for one thing. Three beautiful children, all of their own. They were free from their respective head offices, had been for five almost six years now. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>something that they never thought that they’d have. They no longer had to answer to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Their only responsibility was making sure the children had everything that they needed to keep their childhoods happy. They had their own home that they shared. The had a lovely group of friends that felt more like family. It was just a lot of big life changes in the last ten years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was surprised to find that the suit still fit just as perfectly as it did on the day he’d originally said “I do.” He logically knew it was quite impossible for it to still fit that perfectly. Even if he had lost the baby weight, his body had changed in other ways since having their children. Still, he appreciated that it fit so he didn’t have to think about the physical changes that had happened to his corporation. He tried not to worry so much about it since he was an angel, but he couldn’t help himself. Especially with the comment that Gabriel had made near the end of the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale admired himself in the mirror. Memories of the last time he’d put this on fronted and he couldn’t help but smile. At the time, he’d thought that was going to be the happiest he would ever be. It was, for a while. At the time, it was just the two of them. They’d written their vows and whispered them to each other in St. James’s Park near the spot where they’d been meeting for hundreds of years. The location had just felt right at the time, and he still stood by that. After their little ceremony, they had gone out to the Ritz for a celebratory dinner, followed by tremendous amounts of alcohol enjoyed in the back room of the bookshop to some music, as they had been doing for a number of years prior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His marriage to Crowey was his first real act of rebellion against Heaven. Heaven would not stand between the two of them. At the time, they didn’t know what would happen if they were to be found out, but they were so sure that they would be able to figure it out. They did just that. He smiled to himself in the mirror once more before stepping out into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley was stood there, all dressed up in a suit of his own. He’d styled his hair in a similar way to how he’d done it on the day of the wedding, though it was slightly longer now than it had been at the time. Aziraphale smiled and threw himself into Crowley’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what a lovely idea this was,” Aziraphale said. “You look absolutely handsome. I’m reminded every day of how much I love you, but this is too much.” He placed a lingering kiss on the demon’s lips. He felt Crowley smile under the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can always take it down a notch,” Crowley murmured back. “Take the suit off, cancel the rest of our plans.” He placed a kiss on the angel’s cheek. “Today is all about us, but I don’t care what we do with the rest of the day. It can be about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After everything, you still have plans that we haven’t done yet?” Crowley smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve saved the best for last, but if this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can always stop. Cancel our evening plans.” Aziraphale shook his head, though he had no idea what else the demon possibly could have planned. Crowley checked the time on his watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about time to leave,” Crowley said. “Shall we?” Aziraphale smiled and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me just change-” Crowley shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the only reason I had us put these on is just for memory’s sake?” Crowley asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose not, then,” Aziraphale said. “Shall we go?” Crowley nodded, squeezing Aziraphale’s hand. He lead the angel out to the Bentley, opening the passenger door for him before heading over to the driver’s side. He offered his hand to the angel, squeezing it when Aziraphale gave it to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of a small venue that had black and white balloons all over the place. There was a sign that said “Congrats to Crowley and Aziraphale Fell.” Aziraphale looked to Crowley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Crowley smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was time we had a proper ceremony and a proper party.” Crowley replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’d have known-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check your pocket,” Crowley said. “Your original vows are there, though feel free to say whatever you want when the time comes.” Aziraphale reached inside his jacket, and sure enough, there was a piece of paper there. The two of them got out of the car, and the entire Armegeddon family came out to join them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello dears!” Tracy said as she approached. She was holding Arthur, who was in an adorable little suit that looked similar to Aziraphale’s, almost an exact copy. “How was the day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it was just wonderful,” Aziraphale said. “And to end it like this?” He looked around and shook his head. “I’m just in awe. You’ve all been in on this this whole time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, really,” Anathema replied. Agnes was by her side in a dark red dress, though she looked as though she’d rather be anywhere else. Aziraphale smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello dears,” Aziraphale said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you surprised Mama?” Eden asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very,” Aziraphale said. He  bent down and picked Eden up. “But in a good way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Places everyone!” Tracy said. Eden squirmed to get down. He’d been practicing for this all day and was not about to ruin it. Crowley, Shadwell, and Anathema had disappeared, though Aziraphale was sure he was going to be seeing them soon. Newton had hold of the twins on either side of him, and Eden was standing behind them, standing as perfectly straight as he could manage. Somewhere, Tracy had produced two baskets with flower petals the color of Agnes’s dress and handed one to each of the twins. She came back to stand by Aziraphale. She hooked her arm through his and the ceremony began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley was standing under an arch that had been decorated with roses. He smiled when he saw Aziraphale, tears brimming in his eyes. Aziraphale lost track of everything else that was going on around him. He couldn’t hear the words that the officiant was saying or notice anything else. All he could see were Crowley’s golden eyes. When it came time for the vows, Crowley cleared his throat before starting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve known a great number of people in my life,” Crowley said. “Some good, though mostly bad due to my nature.” He shrugged. “Some stayed for a while, but none as long as you did. I never expected to find myself in love at all,” Crowley admitted, “let alone having found love in an </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>literal</span>
  </em>
  <span> angel.” Crowley smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a stack of notecards. “Aziraphale, you are everything a demon could ever ask for in an eternity partner. You are the air in my lungs, and the light in my eyes. You are the ground beneth my feet and the sustenance in my stomach. Just you being  in my life is more than I ever hoped to get out of this life. Love is something I used to think was reserved for humans. Maybe the occasional angel, but never a demon. But then I found you. And my entire life has been you, you, you ever since. I can’t get you out of my head, even when I’m dreaming. Then you brought us even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than I ever thought I would get. You gave birth to our son Eden, and later brought us Arthur and Agnes. I cannot imagine a better possible life than the one I have with you right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, Crowley, take thee, Aziraphale, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part, and thereto I pledge thee my faith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt tears burning in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry. Not in front of all these people, no matter how beautiful Crowley’s vows had been. He pulled his own vows out of his pocket, though he wasn’t sure that he was going to say them. What Crowley had just said was not what he’d said at their private ceremony ten years ago. He glanced over them before puting it back in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, you were one of the best things to ever happen to me. At the time you first became a permanent resident of my life, you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>best thing to ever happen to me. You would still have that position, but now you have to share it.” Aziraphale looked out to where everyone was sitting to spot their three children before going on. “Every single day I think that I could not possibly love you any more than I do in that moment, but every single day I am proven wrong. By now, my love for you has to be fueling some sort of life change or something, I’m not sure.” Aziraphale smiled. “All I know is that I don’t know where I would be without you, nor do I want to find out. This life we’ve built together . . . it is the best possible outcome I ever could have imagined. We have ourselves three beautiful children, a wonderful home, and a family unlike any other.” Aziraphale smiled and wiped his eye, hoping that no one else would see, though he knew that there was no way they hadn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, Aziraphale, take thee, Crowley, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part, and thereto I pledge thee my faith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may kiss your groom,” the officiant said. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week. <br/>Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>